Never trust a Vexos
by Zeyho
Summary: After Drago,Wilda and Nemus were taked by Slash,a dark dangerous member of Vexos. As the things started to go bad a long Vestal friend cames ro help them but can they trust him or will he leave the team and Mira when he is needed again just like the first time? How about 3 reviews?
1. Chapter 1

"Mira come on! It's not like we did something wrong!"

"Yeah,Baron is right! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Guys! Because of you two we where attacked in the midle of the night! And because of that we lost Drago,Nemus and Wilda to Slash,Vexos's most dangerous member!"

"W-Well...It's not our fault! Slash is just too powerful!"

As Mira sighed and went into her room Baron,Dan,Runo and Julie started to think.

"Come on guys,we need to find a way to get our bakugan back! There has to be a way!" shouted Dan

"Yeah...if only Seth would be here. He would have an idea already..." said Julie while looking at the floor with a sad face

"Don't remind me of that selfish asshole!"

"Dan! Like it or not Seth and Draiser were the most powerful member of the team. And you don't know why he left...I mean Shun also dissapeared and later you found him in Vestroia."

"Runa,if Seth would've been in Vestroia we would've seen him... If only Draiser would be here we would be able to beat the crap out of Vexos withouth breaking a sweat!"

"Master Dan,who is this Seth?"

"Ah...Seth was our Darkus brawler until his bakugan got all the atributes and he left us..."

Just when Runa was about to protest a robot bee when to Mira's room. Dan recognize the bee and followed it togheter with the rest of the gang. When everyone gathered around a hologram of a brown haired guy with a black mask on his eyes,a black sleveeles long jacket with fur ,a black sleveeles t-shirt,black jeans and boots appeared.

Ah,Battle Brawlers Resistance what a pleasure to see you all here,but the one I wish to speak with is Mira and only Mira...

"And why you want to speak with me?"

I have a proposal for you...so will you listen to me?

"Guys,please leave...I want to see what Slash wants..." the rest noded and left the room "So what do you want to propose me?"

You want your bakugan back right? So I want a deal...I want you to meet me in the park tomorrow morning,alone...

"And if I meet with you we will get our bakugan back? Ok,what's the trick?"

None. I might be part of Vexos but I fight fair... I want to see what is behind the leader of the resistance,it that a bad think? I promise that I won't hurt you but to assure you none of us will bring our gauntlets. So we have a deal?

"Fine...we have a deal."

Perfect...meet me at 6 o'clock. Slash smirked before the bee dissapeared,Mira sighed. Now she had to meet the most dangerous person ever... _'What is that guy after? And what does he mean with 'behind the leader of the resistence'?'_ she couldn't sleep that night,for some reason she was nervous. The next morning she was ready for the meeting,she exit the house in silence and run in the park. She was wearing her usual clothes and her pendant the photo of her brother and her childhood bestfriend and first crush. She looked around for the usual outfit Slash would dress but there was no sign of that black long jacket...

"What are you looking for?" she jumped as the voice speak up. She turned around to see the same black mask she hated in the past. Slash has there looking at her questioning with his head a litle turned to right,the mask was still there but he was dressed very different. The dangerous guy outfit was replaced with a red simple hooded sweatshirt,black slim jeans and red converse sneakers.

**~Mira POV~**

"Well...I was looking for you. But,why are you dressed um,like this?" I was amazed that such a scary man could look so casual,normal and...well a litle good...

"What? You don't like it? I didn't wanted to look like a black chicken while I was observing you so I though I should get out of Slash's outfit...Guess it didn't work out,huh?" he is so...normal! I feel bad about thinking that he will hurt me but...

"If you want to drop being Slash...what about the mask?"

"Well...give me a minute and close your eyes."

That was suspicious "Why..?"

"Please?" his voice was unusually soft and innocent... I noded and close my eyes,I hear him cursing some time and I laughed in silence. "Ok I'm done..." I opened my eyes and looked at him,his mask was in his hand. He was wearing a red snapback cap and very black sunglases. "Um... Why are you staring?" he asked nervous

"W-What? Sorry it just...now you look and talk..."

"Less like a dangerous,freaking,crazy guy who wants to destroy you? Yeah,about that... I'm not like that. I just joined Vexos because Spectra had my original Guardian and he told me that if I want him back I need to crush you in battle and take Wilda... Nemus was just a victim and Drago...Well Spectra had him but I retrieve him and how I have all three bakugan."

"So Slash is done?"

"Well...Slash is out of Vexos and would like to join you and the resistance..."

"Oh yeah? Why?" I asked him,I still don't trust him but he seem a nice guy "And that's why you wanted to meet me?"

"Yeah and no... If I would show up at Dan's house you wouldn't listen to me soo...I figured if I get you alone and spend the day showing you I'm not that bad you might think..."

"That you aren't like Spectra and the other Vexos... Well,you got want you want,I will spend the day observing you but..."

"But...?"

"At the end of the day I want to know your real name and to see how you really look."

"Deal." he smiled and we shaked hands. I spend the day laughing and pranking people. I didn't agree to it at first but it turned out very amusing. The funpark was even better,we went to every atraction and then we eat. He was not like in battle,he was just like me,we liked the same things. After we ate we went to the mall where he dragged me at a music shop and we listen to different songs. I didn't had so much fun in years but after the horror house at the funpark I started to think more about him and how much he resembled.._'It can't be...'_ ..I smiled at that laughed untill we got in front of Dan's house.

"Ok...I think I will die! Did you see that guy's face when we scared him?! That was just priceless!" I said after I manage to hold my laughing long enough

"I know! Damn,it been so long since I was only me with no one telling me what to do... I missed this,thank you Mira."

"For what?" I asked confused

"For giving me a chance to show you I'm not just what that stupid mask made me be... To show you what I really am like..." I didn't realise that both of us were taking small steps toward eachother untill our faces were inches apart and our lips meet. He was holding my hands in his as our fingers embraced. He pulled back first ans smiled "Sorry... I don't know what got into me..."

"It's nothing..." I looked down at our hands to see that our fingers were still embraced,I smiled and look back at him.

"So..guess it's time for you to know who I am..." he let go of my hands to reach his glases and take them off to show a pair of beautiful,deep black eyes that I imitietlly fell for and... "My name is Shaw Zeinthos..." ... My world fell apart. "I'm sorry..." he whispered softly and he took a step back. I catched his hand making him stop and look at me confused "Mira?"

"I figured out it was you Shaw... I just can't believe you kissed me..." I said emberased and looked away. He cathed my chin and turned my head so my eyes could meet his.

"Mira... I know you since childhood,damn it was pretty obiously that you liked me. I just never acted like I knew because I was afraid something could go wrong and we won't be friends anymore..." he paused and kissed me again " But after all these years that I've been away from you I realised that,because I never act,I lost you..."

"Ok,enought with the confesion... You don't mention that you are Slash to the rest and you got the bakugans because you beat Slash and took them from him,ok? I don't want Dan or Ace to do something stupid." I replied before I kissed him again "Now let's go and meet the others.

Shaw smiled as I dragged him in the house. I presented him as my childhood bestfriend but Runo,Julie and Dan already knew him as Seth. I was surprised but I put that aside from now. I enjoyed every minute I spend alone with him,or to be more accured I enjoyed my new boyfriend every minute we were left him alone...


	2. Chapter 2

**~Mira POV~**

We've been stuck on Earth for a week. Luckly Dan's mother let us stay with them all this time. Days since none of us fight,none of us could contact the others on Vestroia and since Shaw joined us. Baron seemed a lilte unsure about him at first but he took a liking on him since Shaw knows so much about bakugan. I was bored to death and there was no way I'll ever do yoga with Dan's mother again. But luckly for me,a certain boy was there to kill of the boredom. As I was thinking about the others on Vestroia I noticed that _that_ certain boy entered my room. I smiled as I went to hug him.

"Morning..." he said with a devilish smile on his face

"Morning to you too,Shaw... What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking that I should take you and go to out - like a...date. So,what do you say?"

"Hmm... That is a wonderfull idea.." I repied before I gave him a long kiss. We stayed like that for some inutes until I needed to breath and I pulled away.

"Glad to hear it... Give me five minutes to change and then we'll go,ok?" I nooded,he gave me a peck on the lips and went to his room. I could hold the urge to jumpe like some fan girl in joy because I had to make sure that Dan and the others doesn't findout about our litle relationship. Ok,I trusted them but I am distracted enough with Shaw here. I don't want them questioning my action if Shaw is eventually take hostage or hurt... I took Wilda and run downstairs to wait for Shaw when Juli came in my way.

"Mira! Just the person I wanted to see! I figured that you didn't have time to see the city so I want to show you around,what do you say?"

"Juli that is really nice butI have to... Take Shaw and look for Spectra and Gus!" yeah that sound unsuspicious

"Shaw? Mira... You don't have to _lie_ me. I saw how you look at Shaw when he's got his guard down,you like him a lot."

I was spechless. Getting caught right before me and Shaw didn't even go on our first official date... "I..um..." Julie took some steps back and turn so I could only see her smiling. I was about to ask why was she smilling like that when someone hugged me from behind and kiss my neck. I jumped and tried to break free but I relaxed once I recognize the warm feeling "Am I intrerupting a girls talk?"

"No Shaw... So I guess you and Mira will go on a date."

"Well,if you want to join I see no harm... I only wanted to go to the Fun park. What about you Mira,does it bother you?"

"No. It's ok,come on Julie." it's not ok but I couldn't object. It was hard enough to act like we're only friends when we're with the other so imagine how we are when we're alone...

The day when well untill...I saw Spectra at the park,I dragged Julie with me and we followed him near a dock. Julie was mad at me because I leaved Shaw there but I didn't want him next Spectra,I just got him back and I'm not letting him go anytime soon. I challange Spectra to a brawl because I wanted to know if he was my brother but Gus didn't let him brawl so I brawled Gus. It took a while but I beat Gus,I was face in face with he gave him mask away my mind went black,I only manage to say my brother's name once... Then I heard Shaw screaming my name. I don't know how he ran so fast or when he manage to get next to me. I woke up when Shaw got a really hard grip on my arms and puled me away from Spectra. Keith said something to Shaw but I don't remember what and then left with Gus. I felt helpless. My legs were numb and I fall in Shaw's arm,Julie was next to me and Shaw. Shaw kissed my forehead as he pulled me back to reality.

"Come on. I didn't though that the fearless Mira could be take out only by seeing her worst enemy..." I looked at him angry. I sighed and kiss him while wraping my arms around his neck and dragging him closer as he wraped his arm around my waist pulling me imposibly close to him. He pulled away when Julie hit him in his arm. I gestured an apology to her before I took Shaw and ran away. I needed to clear my head so I told Shaw everything about Keith,he told me not to think about it anymore so we went back to Dan's house. Shaw didn't take his eyes off me for a second untill we got in my room,he kissed my neck and made me fall on the bed. He laughed at me before he got next to me and I dragged him into a make out sesion untill we both fall asleep cudled under my blanket.


End file.
